Stay
by Scarlette Army
Summary: "Stay." He sighed. "Don't leave." It was only a one-night stand nothing more nothing less but why did he felt like this? Why was he yearning more from something that was done with no emotion and string attached? Modern AU. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I never own any characters in here. I'm just making fan fictions with them. Anything you recognized belongs to their respective owners.**

**Authors Note: I blame my roommate for this. This idea popped out because she was playing Stay With Me by Sam Smith on repeat for more than a hour, you can listen to it while reading this fic to understand why this idea appeared on my head.**

**I knew that the topic was a little bit mature and I didn't have a clue about one night stand, I'm only sixteen for God's sake. This was base on pure imagination and if you didn't want this just don't read it. I'm just experimenting with this.**

**By the way, it didn't contain any sexual stuffs. I'm sorry for those who expected something but I wouldn't write something like that. This was a fanfic about the aftermath of the deed and nothing more so I can assure you it is safe to read.**

…**..**

**Stay**

"Stay." He sighed. He couldn't believe himself. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He wasn't supposed to let anything happened last night and here he was asking her to stay with him.

Looking at her blue eyes, he could saw the silent question in them. He mentally chuckled. She had the right to looked puzzled, didn't she? Heck, what kind of man asked a woman to stay right after a one night stand?

"Don't leave." He added as he looked far away. He didn't know what he would feel if she decided to go and paid no heed to his request. Shrugging his shoulder, he realized he never wanted to see her go and showed him that what happened between them was nothing at all, that it was pure physical like what it was intended to be.

"Okay, if you say so." She said hesitantly, while wrapping the sheets around her. She settled deep into the sheets and closed her eyes.

Hiccup sighed and leaned at the headboard, a small smile tugged at his lips. He watched her take a few deep breaths, her long lashes fluttering. She frowned for a few seconds and he resisted the temptation to reach out and brush it away with his knuckles. She looked so peaceful and beautiful that he didn't know why she decided to spend the night with him.

"Why?" she asked all of a sudden taking him at surprise, her clear blue eyes, which was full of curiosity, looked straight at his green one.

"I mean, it's nice that I can sleep in and all but you wanted nothing more out of this, right?" she continued as she stretched her arms above her head.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at her and averted his eyes from her exposed shoulders. He felt his throat constricted and he was sure that he can't breathe for a second.

Shaking his head, his mind came back at the topic at hand. He was sure that he wanted nothing out of this, right? It was only a polite thing to do after spending at night with a girl he barely knew, right? He then shrugged, who was he kidding? He knew that deep down he was yearning for something deeper to happen between them.

Hugging the sheets around herself, she sat down and looked quizzically at him. She looked so innocent with her curly locks fanning around her like a halo. She looked like an angel who's merely watching over him.

"Of course, I just asked you to stay to be polite, gentle man's duties you know." He finally answered as he got back his voice. He frowned, he sounded lame and unconvincing.

"It's still early. You can stay as long as you like." He added as he shrugged. He watched her for a moment and he was taken aback when her laughter rang in the room. It was rich and pleasant to the ears. It's full of genuine happiness that he rarely heard and he suddenly wanted to know the woman sitting in the middle of his bed more.

Brushing her curly red hair behind her ear, her loud laugh turned into soft giggles. "You're new with this kind of thing didn't you?" she asked with a teasing tone.

Hiccup blushed and nodded his head. He shyly looked at her behind his lashes. She was smirking and a little bit smug like she had beaten him in a game that he never played before but she knew and expert with.

A game she knew and expert with. A sour thought then crossed his mind. It was clear to him that she already did this thing before.

His frown deepened, why that simple information hurt and bothered him? He didn't know her for heaven's sake and he didn't have the right to be jealous. He was like any other man if he thought about it. He was nothing special, he was only a guy, a guy to finish and be done with like any others before him. As if she would want more from this, he was becoming delusional.

After a long period of silence, he heard her sigh. He suddenly felt guilty. She must have an idea of what he was thinking. He was expecting her to go right then and leave him alone but she hold the sheets tighter around her and moved across him while dragging the blanket with her.

"I never have done this before either. I'm not the kind of woman you're thinking. I don't know why I even let last night happen." She then paused for a minute and shrug. "It's not like I regret last night. You're a generous guy by the way. It just I-" the red head then paused for second. She seemed to be unsure of what she would tell him. She took a deep breath, her eyes searching and roaming around the room like she would suddenly found something good to say in there, and gave him a small smile.

"Maybe I have a knack for nice and weird named guys?" she said suddenly with a small unsure smile.

She added the last sentence to make everything lighter. He could saw it now, she was uncomfortable as him. She was holding the blanket tighter and her knuckles were shaking. He also heard the slight tremble in her voice. He smiled at a little. She was trying to make this less embarrassing for both of them.

A long silence encompassed both of them again but this time it was slightly comforting than awkward.

"Tell me, why did you want me to stay. Don't say anything as bullshit as being polite. Why?" she asked again, pressing the topic that he didn't want to dwell right now.

He then looked up at the ceiling and back to her. He was sure why he wanted her to stay. He liked her very much, there was something about her that pulled him in and he, the weak man that he was created to be, was enchanted with it.

Biting his lower lip and observing her while she tilted her head on her side, he was regretting that he didn't know her before. He wished that he have a chance to date her and knew her before they done anything more but he was tired of love. He didn't want to invest any emotion anymore. That is why he even had himself in this situation.

"Can't I request you to stay so that I can admire your beauty a little longer?" He asked as he reached out for his boxers on the floor beside the bed. He needed to get out of this room. Everything was being too much and he needed to start a damage control before he lost it.

Wearing it at fast as he can, he stood up and head towards the door. He knew that he was being coward again, that he was avoiding answering her question and he was doing what made everything in his life crumble to pieces.

Stopping on his tracks, he closed his eyes tightly and pushed the ugly thoughts away. He can't understand why her mere presence jumbled and brought those thought in his mind.

"I'll make breakfast. You can join me if you want." He said as he started to head outside his room, grabbing a carelessly thrown shirt on the floor and wearing it.

It's her fault why he was being like this. She asked him to lie to her. To whisper sweet nothings in her ears and held her like they were in love. Running his hand in his auburn hair, he remembered how she pleaded him to say that he loved her. Letting out a shaky sigh, he accepted the real reason why he didn't want her to go.

She, as impossible for it to happen, was as messed up as him. They are both craving and needing love that was denied to them.

He knew that he wanted to fix her. He didn't have an idea how, he was also messed up like her and he didn't know if she even wanted to help herself.

"Stay." She whispered. Her voice soft and he almost missed it.

Looking back at her, he saw that she was already wearing her clothes from the night before, a dark blue dress that brought out her clear sky hued eyes. She was also staring at him the same way she did last night. Her eyes were glassy and he instantly remembered when she pleaded him to lie to her and acted like they were in love with each other.

He made his mind right then. Pushing all the doubts and worries away, he would do all the things needed to fix her. He will help this fallen angel gain her wings back whether she like it or not and he was hoping that she wouldn't fly away from him when that happen.

Chuckling silently to himself, who was he fooling around again? He had a feeling that even she hurt him and everything didn't work well in the end he will still cherish every memory that they will have together.

He didn't believe that he was already in love with her. He just needed her as much as she needed him so why don't they stick together? Why wouldn't he stay with her when he had all the reason to?

He smiled, no one was stopping him now, right?

…**..**

**Good? Bad? Worst? You pick and tell me in a review.**

**To those who are waiting for an update for Falling Slowly, I'll update next week.**


End file.
